The Adventures Of Amber
by StopLookingHere
Summary: I write things. ON HIATUS. T for language themes.
1. Incoming Heckhound

Do you believe in magic?

I do. I have for awhile.. eever since I was 11 years old. I still do.

That's because my magic is real.

It all started when I met Amber Rosepetal. It's a strange name, right? Well, she was strange altogether-and not in just looks. Amber had long blonde hair and bangs chopped at different lengths, he skin was pale as snow. Her eyes were violet, and she was in a constant frown. Usually, you'd catch her wearing something dark or blood red, with a small pendant of golden chain and a red ruby. Her features were strangely elven, but not by a ton.

Anyway, it was a cold December morning. Small drifts of snow were lodging themselves in my hair, melting as soon as they touched. I wrapped my white coat around myself, shivering. Walking through the door of Shirubon Middle School and down the hall, I heard a familiar voice shouting from the girls bathroom.

"And you better not touch Yuki. She hasn't done a single thing to you! Nor have I, but that's not the point!" Yuki groaned, leaning against the wall beside the door. Why did Amber always have to be so... fiery in her temper? Always defending random otaku kids, always helping out the little kids. She was strange that way, too.

"OH? Since when does an emo freak ever defend an icy popular person? Oh yeah, when the icy bitch decides to step it down and get banged by a stranger, then-" Yuki tightened her fists. Short brown hair, yellow eyes, slut. That was the definition of their arch enemy, Lauren.

Amber lowered her voice. "Yuki's rape was not intended by none other than the stranger."

"Oh, sure. Yuki was-" She put her voice even higher, and people started to stare. "RAPED? Yeah right. Like I said, the little slut just grabbed the guy and started doing it right then and there-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Amber no longer kept control of her voice. Yuki, startled, slammed the door open, hearing it thud behind her. She turned to see...

Amber shooting flames out of her fingers? What?

The bathroom suddenly turned very warm... Yuki felt like going back out in the snow again.

Out of the flames, came a tiny doghouse with a red roof and a puppy inside. The doghouse grew, and grew, until it was about the size of one of those small old TV's. The dog's eyes suddenly turned into... fire. A tingly feeling at the base of my spine crept up, and I found myself in fear of melting and backed away. The dog howled, and then breathed fire on Lauren-

I turned away. It was burning her... alive... I shuddered. I barely noticed that Amber was tugging me into a stall, and that her normally looped necklace was around my neck now too...

And quite suddenly, everything went black. Just for a few seconds. But those few seconds felt like hours.

Falling onto soft grass and hearing leaves rustle; I opened my eyes to a sun. Tugging off the chain, Yuki stood up and leaned against a tree. There was a hilly valley of grass dotted with flowers, the air tasted sweet and everything seemed alive...

"Where are we?" Yuki asked.

Amber just smirked. "Mooshu. I've got to go take you to the Emperor. Figured this would happen anyway..." She began walking, and I hurried to catch up with her.

What just happened? Echoed in my mind.


	2. Wizardly Discoveries

Ya guys can hate me for this. I don't care.

* * *

_**Amber Point Of View**_

_I was being shoved and pushed frantically through thick bushes, tall grass, wondering for what felt like the hundredth time, 'When will this stop?' I did not ask the question though, because people said that you shouldn't ask questions._

_So I kept my mouth shut, and waited for Amber to stop pushing me through the grass and greenery around me._

I raced to the emperor, wanting nothing but to have the ability to see Merle. But, alas, he had told her he did not want to be disturbed. Typically, that was normal. He was usually working with the people in Wizard City or Gazing above himself in wonder at the spiraling figures in his tower. "Emperor of Mooshu, Amber Rosepetal…wishes…to…teleport…to…Merle!" I panted. He looked at me disapprovingly, and then caught sight of Lilla. " Why is _SHE_ here?!" He shouted at me.

"Lilla saw me shoot a bolt of pure fire energy and then cast a Heckhound in a girl's bathroom. I think she needs to see Merle!" I said a little impatiently. Without another word of hesitation, the emperor teleported us to Merle.

"I did not expect to see you today, Young Wizard. What seems to be the problem?" a familiar voice welcomed me.

I tapped him with my wand, and he experienced the feelings I had just felt, and my memories all the way back to when I'd defeated Malistare. He gave me that same look of disapproval that the Emperor had, but smiled.

Weird, but he actually looked happy to see a non-magical person here.

"Who is your friend here? Lilla? Could you please go into the tower. Just through those doors for a minute?" He asked in a pleading voice Lilla nodded, and closed the door behind her.

"Amber," Merle Ambrose whispered, leaning in. "You did no wrong. You, have found the twin of yourself."

"Then how am I a wizard and she isn't?" I demanded.

"Alas, Amber, there is something you should know." he said, his voice dropping even lower.

"Lilla is a wizard." He said, and with that, he swept around the room looking for registration forms, leaving me frozen in place with an knowledge overload.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Next chapter will be out in a week, Ok?

Remember....

Click that button right down there...


	3. Finding The Truth

Sorry about not posting in like, forever!

* * *

_**Lilla Point Of View**_

_Shock coursed through me. I hadn't expected to have a twin; more or less a _wizard_ twin. My parent's had always mentioned stuff like _don't tell her, it'll only frighten her _and I'd no idea._

_But now, I wished I had never brought Lilla into this world._

Amber _so_ did not look well, but the guy named Merle kept tapping papers and muttering things under his breath. Then, he handed me a wand that looked like it was sprouting a gold-green flower, only to be held into place with strands of gold that were twined together and had tiny little citrines in it. I looked at it with fascination, while he handed me a spell deck that had one spell in it: Scarab.

Amber had always told me tales about wizards, but I'd never dreamed it would be _real_!

I looked over to Amber, who was having a _lot _of trouble smiling right now. I wondered why she was trying, because she was probably in a _LOT _of trouble right now. "Amber?" I asked in a tiny voice. I realized I was shaking; absolute tremors were rocking through me.

Still, Amber looked disgruntled and surprised.

"Could I take her home now?" demanded Amber. The same jet of fire was released from her wand. Puffs of smoke gathered around her head, like when she always got mad. But this was different, like she was in a hurry, or hiding something. Ambrose sighed.

"If you promise to come back later and talk." He said it like he was binding her into something; I didn't like it. Before I could object, Amber pressed her forefinger to her thumb. I suddenly felt the same sweeping motion as when we went to the Emperor and heard a distant _whooshing _and the floor slide out from beneath me. Seconds later, we hit solid ground. Then Amber spoke up into the darkness.

"Mom, Dad, there is no more hiding what I need to know from me now. I know that Lilla is my twin. Don't deny it; Merle told me it himself." She flicked her finger, glowing alight with flames, to a light switch.

And then, my parent's finally revealed themselves.

* * *

Yeah. I'm a cliffie person.

Click that little button down there to get another chapter out tomorrow or whenever.

:-)

NOSE. DON'T FORGET THE NOSE


	4. Explosion of Sorrow

Ya guys tourtured me by not giving any reviews. Why? Don't answer that. Just read. See Ya at the bottom!

_**Amber Point Of View**_

_As I lay on the soft bed, I thought about having a twin sister wizard. That would be nice….._

_For the first time in a long time, Lilla wished that dreams did come true._

"Be nice. You could have told me!" Exploded Amber. She was speaking directly to two wizards. One, a young women who looked around 25, glared at her. She had long, red hair tied back into a ponytail, _very _pale skin, blood-red robes, boots and a hat. Her eyes were the strangest shade of purple, and her lips were the color of roses. The woman was beautiful in every way imaginable, and she moved with a grace that made her seem to float across the polished wood floor. The other, a man who looked the same age, was wearing blood red armor and looking slightly disheveled, like he'd just woke up. _Dad and Mom are one of a kind, _she thought as she pursed her lips.

"You would go looking for her."

"I don't care! How could you not tell me I have a twin sister who is a wizard living on earth! It's not like I _don't _care about you guys, it's just you make me so mad sometimes!" I blurted out. My parents gave me that _you're-grounded _look and pointed upstairs. I stomped upstairs, shot the oil lamp with a tiny jet of flames from my finger, and climbed into bed. I'd tell Lilla later. I wouldn't even let my parents know that I was going to tell her.

That is _was _going to tell her.

_**Eight years later**_

It was a cool, summer evening, and Amber was sitting lonely at the windowsill. It had been a long time since she'd been to earth, but she didn't miss it. Looking down at her right hand, she saw the tiny buttons printed onto her skin. There was four yellow arrows on her forefinger, a tiny house on her middle, a blue X on her pinker-mid, and a blue X with a yellow arrow on her pinky.

Her pinky was grey. It had not been blue for eight years.

"Thinking again? Or just missing Wizard City?" Said Kevin Owlgem, my husband.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I guess I was remembering Lilla." The words caught in my throat and I forced back tears.

"She's happy where she is, honey."

"I know. I just wish I could have helped. I still think it's my fault. I was the one who fired the dang spell off." I said, sighing. Nearly a year ago, Lilla and I had been doing a cross-fire of energy bolts when one, a stormy gray, hit Lilla square in the chest. Then it bounced up to her forehead. No one else had been in the house. So while Lilla died, struggling to stay conscious, I yelled to her, "LILLA! STAY WITH ME! DON'T DO THIS SIS!" She looked at me, with a mixture of bewilderment and pain and whispered, "Sister? Amber? Amber! Amber!"

Lilla died then, her mouth still trying to form my name. I carefully closed it with streaming eyes. I'd killed my own sister.

Terror and Greif then overcame me, submerging me.

I did not resurface for six years.

Then Kevin came along.

I'd been sitting down on a poofy couch, and then he just appeared there, full clad in Dragonspyre Armor, with little Snowflakes and sparks surrounding him. I knew what he was immediately.

He, was a wizard.

Before, I would have just stood there, and begin to ask him a billion questions. Now, I only asked a few very important ones.

"Why have you come to earth in this fashion? Come on, I'll get you some clothes. " I said to him. He looked at me in my black dress, boots, hat, and my backpack, and nodded. I bring him to the elevator, and went up to the top floor.

He gasped when he saw my house.

My house was a fantasy. The whole entire front wall was of glass, so you could see the whole entire beach. The walls were a royal blue, and white leather couches surrounded a plasma TV. There were three halls leading from the room. He peeked into the first hall that led to the kitchen. Ornate marble counters formed the shape of a circle, and there were shiny pots and pans hanging from the roof. The floor was of black stone. I led him into y bedroom. Shiny Mahoney dressers were lined up against the wall. The bed was a bright crimson, and there were several bookshelves lined up. She opened the door on her far left to a large walk-in closet. There, he saw one half of the closet was "Earth" clothes, while another side was full of Dragonspyre robes of every school and type. "Here." I said, pulling a red t-shirt that looked like it would fit me and a pair of blue jeans. I left him there to changes, while softly closing the door behind me.

Strange, but he looked _familiar._

* * *

Mwahahaha! I am the cliffie queen! Now, reveiw or else I will not post another chapter for TWO WEEKS.

CLICK THAT BUTTON NOW!  
↓↓↓


	5. Dawn of Love

Hey again! Just because I finally got a reveiw and It made me happy, I'm bringing it on! Thank you totally to SKYBLAZE112. I'll answer your questions at the bottom. See ya there!

_**Kevin Point Of View**_

_What is it like, to have a secret you can tell no one, and keep hidden from the people whom you trust the most?_

_Amber RosePetal knows._

"I don't understand, Amber. Why did you come to Earth? Was it because of Lilla?" I asked Amber with a air of curiosity and confusion. She looked at the low setting sun on the horizon. She began to speak very slowly. It seemed as if she were forcing the words out, but they were strong, and regretful. She explained the cross-fire battle. She explained the stormy grey bolt of energy, then stopped. She looked at me with bright violet eyes, and said the words that seemed to change her.

"It wasn't my fault."

The words were only a whisper. If I hadn't been listening to intently to her already, I would have missed it. She looked relived.

_She's been blaming herself, all these years, _I thought as I sank into a poofy royal blue armchair.

"It wasn't anyone I know except for-"

"The Dark Lord." I finished her sentence. He was storm, and very, very powerful. The dark lord had even more health than Malistare, it was about 1,000 health. No one dared to confront him.

We exchanged a glance. I knew there was no turning back. Amber would do something. I already seemed to know that Amber was steaming with fury. I began to know her in a weird sort of way, not like friends.

Love.

It hit me like a cement wall; like you were running at top speed then at the last second you realize that the wall is there. You don't even have time to stop, either. Mom and Dad had always said not to fall in love early, but here he was, a nineteen year old on Earth and breaking his promise.

With love, no Experience I have.

* * *

:-) No giant cliffie this time. I just got done with another chapter and I gotta upload it. Ya guys are getting this early because of SKYBLAZE112. And to answer your qestions like promised:

_1: Actually, you'll find out why Chelsea has another locket. It's actually a simple gesture of friendship that turns into a whole lot more._

_2: I don't think I would have been able to keep going with her character. I can't pretend to be someone that I am not. I have to actually pretend to be Lilla to do her character. I know Kevin well enough to do his character, and Amber is basically me, but, yeah. _

_3/4: Thanks for the Good Job. And usually when people just say Great Job! to this I smile. Even that's good._

_I love ya'll readers. (Oh, no not lovey dovey kind lol)_

_Now do me a favor and press that little reveiw button down there..._


	6. Master Sent Us To Kill You

Sorry. Real life was being stupid and I got really lazy. Anyway, All my chapters got mized up so I hope thats fixed.  
You guys are awesome, so why don't you reviews?  
Disclaimers Apply: All the W101 stuff is owned by KI and the reular stuff is our own. The story is basically jotted out of my mind, raw and not even edited. Copyright Rosie. All rights reserved.  
This chapters song is My Immortal. Well, actually Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts.  
I need a Beta Reader.  
Okay, I'll shut up now.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

_It wasn't me._

_It was the dark lord. He was Thunder-allied. _

_I, Amber RosePetal, am going to get revenge._

I stared at him. He stared back. I felt like my insides had turned into jelly.

Half a year later, we were married.

Then we began our quest of revenge. I packed up our armor, all seventy-two pieces of it, into a small leather backpack. He gathered the food, water, and wings. I took out my old dusty Horned Sweeper. In less than a week, we would be out on the quest of revenge.

The thought haunted me.

"It'll be okay, Ambie. We'll get through it."

"I want to have her back more than I want revenge. I want justice. I know that if I defeat him, all those people will come back. But some things can't be fixed." I babbled on. Kevin put one finger to his mouth, silencing me.

Thud. Clunk. Thud. Clunk. Slam.

I looked at him, forgetting about the journey. We both silently drifted over to the closet, hiding. I took out my Dragonspyre armor I was to leave in. We dressed in out armor in silence. Holding my sword ready to strike, I kicked the door out just as out intruder kicked the front door in.

Four Draconian stepped in, all in full-clad armor and equipped with swords and shields.

"Masssster ssessnent ussssss to keel you." One said. Wow. That was a stupid thing to say. Now I knew what to do, I took out my health and mana globes and threw them onto the floor. With a great deal of concentration, I managed to make them land upright and make the battle circle; It was much harder battling on earth. I set up my defenses and blades at the same time that Kevin did.

Finally, I had enough pips. I glanced at Kevin, who said, "Now!".

I cast a Dragon that killed both Dragons in one hit. Kevin cast a Frost Giant (HEY SANTA!) that also killed them in one hit. I was hot and cold, a thing that was none too easy to manage for a fire person. Covered from head to toe in soot, ashes, and snow, I walked over to the two dead Draconians.

"He's really after me." I said, panting from the effort of battle.

"D'ya think anyone heard that?" Kevin asked. He'd been clawed a few times, by the looks of it. His left arm had a gash that was bleeding and he had several cuts on his legs. Neverless, I healed these.

"You don't have to heal me." Kevin said, looking up at me. I didn't speak; I just went and worked on myself.

"We should probably go back to the Spiral then. I guess it's our only hope." I said with obvious dreading in my voice. Getting back to The Spiral wasn't only hard; It was painful. I hoped any prayed that we would survive our journey.

I just hoped it wouldn't be so _hard_!

* * *

Life hasn't only been stupid; it's been me too. I recently heard that someone who's known me since I was born is going to die from cancer soon. It's hard, because he's extended family to us. It feels horrible. To top it off, a drug dealer shot AT my brother the other day, which is really gotten us shaken up. Show some sympathy and review?

Please?

|

V


	7. Coming Home To Ruins

Well, here you go. A BIT EARLY I MIGHT ADD! I just want to publish this all out so it's up to date.

* * *

_I felt like I was trapped in one of those dreams, one that you stumble around in darkness forever. Yet Kevin was still solidly at my side, with no intentions of leaving. Yes, I was still here, alive and well. I smiled as I walked towards the portal, wanting nothing than to be home…finally._

"Amber! Amber! Wake up..please…Amber!" Came Kevin's panicky voice.

Shoot. I'd been dreaming.

"Mff 'ine even" I said, my voice thick with sleep. I shook my head and tried to say my sentences properly. "I'm fine, Kevin." I said a little clearer than before.

"No, you are _not _fine, Amber." His tone was strong, but I saw behind it easily. Crap. I'd scared him. Not good. I internally cursed myself for doing this to him. What, he didn't deserve it.

I did. I'd faithfully said I wouldn't do this to him.

"It's not your fault, Amber. Just…do me a favor, and shut up when you sleep. Okay?"

"Do you read minds?" I asked, teasing.

"You know you scared me there. I know you can't control it but…" He trailed off, deep in thought. Not answering my question, as usual. I looked around the room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, my voice shaking with nervousness.

"HECK YA!" Said Kevin with a sudden excitement. I felt the same. Yet I knew I would miss this place. I frowned for a second, and went into my room. Quickly casting a charm on my purse, I made it the size of the Grand Canyon. I stuffed in my jewelry box, my makeup box, my cell phone, my laptop, and, well, basically my whole house. The most important thing was the locket. It was a balance one, and it actually fit me.

It was Lilla's.

I felt a stab of sadness when I put it away.

I took one last look over my room as I left it. (Note: A song that fits this really well is: _Auld Lang Syne_. It's Christmas, but it's a very fitting song for the moment.) The strange sense of déjà vu almost overwhelmed me. Flashbacks of many things raced through my head, all in perfect detail. Sighing, I left the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. Past the many bedrooms and my kitchen I went, ending up in the glass room overlooking the beach.

"Lets go." Said Kevin, gesturing to the portal he'd opened. Slinging my bag onto my arm, I tightly took his hand in mine as we walked through. I felt my Earth body leave me, just to be replaced by my Spiral body. My Earth clothes felt odd. Suddenly, we both fell with a thump onto the floor. My floor. My home. My Myth Mansion. The thoughts swirled around in my head as I got up and ran around the room. I felt so happy, so _whole. _I smiled, dropping my purse and running out the door, into my yard. Through the spiral door I went, tripping over my feet in excitement. Into Ambrose's Office….

...Into total chaos.

* * *

Cliffie. "Nuff said.


	8. Cheslea Ironheart

Chapter Nine is in Progress. Cut me some slack._**

* * *

**__****_

Amber Point of view

Ambrose's office was in ruins. The desk was turned over, ink was spilled on the carpet, papers fluttered everywhere, and many who-knows-what trinkets broken all over the room. But there was something that averted my attention. Something that made me forget to look for Ambrose, something that overshadowed all the ruins.

A girl, dressed in all Black and Pink. Her sword had no sparkles. I realized it was Steelweilders Mineblade from an old scroll I'd read in the Krokotopian Library. The girl's red hair flowed from her dramatically, as if there were a breeze I could not feel. Her eyes were a piercing green, but sparkled with tiny, ever so tiny, snowflakes that did not melt-her eyes were cold. Then I realized she was crying. Crying so hard. She looked familiar.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold, but quavered.

I didn't answer her question.

"_What do you want_?" Her voice had more authority now.

I still did not speak.

She held her wand aloft, ready to use a curse instead of beginning the battle circle. I took out my sword, my old trusty Avalanches Legendary Blade. It was legendary, all right. Legendary as dirt.

I didn't snicker like usual.

Instead, I held my sword tightly, and crouched into the sword battle stance, ready to stab and not slash.

It was a long time before she lowered her weapon.

"I'm sorry. I've been allied with the Dark Lord for so many years, that I forget that everyone has a good heart." She explained.

"Who are you?" I spoke for the first time, not lowering my sword.

"Chelsea IronHeart." Her voice was warming up now, and I could see that she still wanted more than to explain herself. "And you are….?"

"Amber Rosepetal."

"What _THE LOST AMBER ROSEPETAL?"_

"Huh?"

"Amber Rosepetal, the girl who thought she killed her sister, when a wraith appeared and killed her instead! Later on the Wraith was known as the Dark Lord. Amber left despite of her misunderstanding. And then, she was never seen again. Do Ya know what she looked like? Blonde hair, Purple eyes, an poker face, and-" She cut off, looking at me with wide eyes.

"-And she just came back to the spiral five minutes ago," I said, grinning and holding my arms out wide then karate chopping myself in the stomach to show I was real. Ouch. Yep. I was. "Though I wouldn't describe myself wit a poker face." I added.

"I can't wait for the time to come when I'll be shinin' like the sun, I can't wait…" Chelsea began to launch into one of my favorite songs.

"I haven't got forever, and I haven't got all day, I can't wait…" I began to sing, but stopped myself. How did she know that? I hadn't ever shared that with anyone, not even Kevin!

"How do you know that?" I launched the question at her with daggers. Chelsea simply unfolded part of her robes to reveal a balance necklace…that was identical to Lilla's. I sucked in a breath.

"Did she give you one?" Chelsea inquired timidly. I couldn't speak. Spots danced around my vision, threatening to black out my vision. A whistling sound came in my ears. I automatically tried to cover them, but I couldn't feel my arms nor any other part of my body. The blackness was taking over now, and I began to feel myself slowly fall, uncomprehending….

I was awoke with a cool breeze tickling my face and warmth on my right side. Through my eyelids, I sensed fire. It felt better than good. Almost like the burning of healing. I gave a wry smile at that, opening my eyes. I saw that I was in a dorm decorated to look like outside; the wallpaper was of constellation stars, the floor of enchanted green grass. I was on a Mooshu futon, facing a crackling fire. I noticed Kevin in the corner, bent over a stone stove. Chelsea was sleeping on another futon and then there was a red haired girl, dressed in all white and sleeping soundly on a sofa. I propped myself up now, blinking sleepieness out of my head and inspecting myself. I wasn't in very good shape; my left arm was concealed in a cast of slightly glowing leaves and I had numerous scratches and bruises covering every visible inch of my body.

Wait.

I was hurt?

"Kevin?" My voice cracked.

"Amber! You're finally awake!" He rushed over to me, keeping his voice low as to not wake the others. "Are you okay? You got hit pretty hard by that wraith."

Wraith?

"Kevin," I said, my voice was unsure, uneven for the first time.

"What really happened while I was out?"

* * *

Song: Simple and Clean (Opening) Kingdom Hearts one.


	9. AN Sorry guys lol

Hey guys. I have a problem, and I'm really sorry I have to leave you hanging. The problem is that I have major writers block: usually story tidbits come to my mind every five seconds, but now…

Zilch. Nada. Nill.

So, while the next chapter is in progress, I'd like to hand out a special thanks to two people:

Skyblaze112 and CatPokemonFuzz. They're the only readers right now. And every time they read, they try to give a review. Ya guys make my day!

Okay, _**so the hanger WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!**_

_**So,**_

_**Hang in there. **_

_**And remember…**_

_**Anyone who reviews my stuff gets +100 brownie points…**_

_**Well, later.**_

_**THE ROSEPETAL IS OUT!**_

_**WAIT THAT SOUNDS LIKE ALIA LOTUSPETAL.**_

_**OH WELL.**_

_**I'M OUT!**_


	10. The Sleeping Dead

_Gah, life's a bitch sometimes. Summer caught up with me, and school JUST started. See ya at the bottom. :)_

* * *

_**Amber POV**_

_I was hurt?_

"_Kevin?" My voice cracked._

"_Amber! You're finally awake!" He rushed over to me, keeping his voice low as to not wake the others. "Are you okay? You got hit pretty hard by that wraith."_

_Wraith?_

"_Kevin," I said, my voice was unsure, uneven for the first time. _

"_What really happened while I was out?"_

There was a long silence. Finally, Kevin spoke:

"You fainted. What happened there? Anyway, you fainted and then hit your head on the desk. A vase fell from the desk and shattered on your arm" He gestured to my bandaged arm. "Then two Draconians came and we had to battle them." I now noticed that his face that was scratched and bleeding.

"I could barely focus, Amber. You were bleeding so much and you kept mumbling out spells that you didn't know. I took you here -to my dorm- so that Chelsea could heal you. Her friend, Donna Lifebringer, actually healed you. Oh my Bartleby I was so worried…" He trailed off, staring at the stars.

"Wraith?" I prompted.

"Oh. Yeah. A giant crab guy showed up and he was DEATH. So he Wraithed you."

I winced. Wraiths had killed my mother and father in one hit, and then sliced their heads off.

Kevin smiled down at me, and the world dissolved.

_**Kevin POV**_

There was another long silence where we both were trapped in our own thoughts. Finally, Amber broke it:

"What happened to Merle?"

The tears stung my eyes, and I knew it would be truly true when I said it. I didn't, but I did.

"Merle is dead."

I heard the small gasp of Amber and the gasp of the others. Apparently, they'd been listening.

"W-w-w-what? No w-way! It isn't possible! HOW?" Chelsea and Amber were both wide awake now. Wait, when did Chelsea get up? Oh never mind, he thought.

"We wizards apparently have killing curse cards," I sighed. Tears filled Amber's eyes. Oh no, don't cry…

"Aw, no, don't cry Amber." I said reaching out and hugging her.

"B-b-but he's d-d-d-dead!" She sobbed. "H-h-he came and he saved me from _them. _And I don't want to think that the spiral is doomed! And, and, and-"

"Stop. Stop right now. Don't think about that. Look at me." I put my finger under her chin and tilted her eyes to mine. "Ambrose was not the spirals last hope. All he was there was to make sure that we were safe. We rid Malistare. We are the destined ones. It's us who can save the spiral." I paused, letting that sink into both of us. There were no more words. There was nothing but iron-hard emotions in our way now.

"Chelsea," I said promptly, gesturing for her to pack.

Amber rested her forehead on my forehead.

"We're the last hope." She whispered. Darn…she was melting me.

"Yeah." I said, and we sat in silence, enjoying the last few hours of night- of freedom and of stress-freeness.

We didn't think.

* * *

'Tis really sad now, isn't it? I cried while wriitng this some. Partly for getting this to you so damn late. And I won't say oh well.  
Well, yeah. I've been on the computer doing a lot. I've got a lot of reasons for being late. And I know I gotta stop this. But you gotta know.

1. My father has a kidney stone, and It's killing our family. Like seriously, i'm actually getting D's instead of A's since i'm not focused. But he's getting better, so I got a B+ on the pop quiz today. :)

2. School. Obviously, I hate it. Yeah, i'm only in fifth grade. Who cares? Hmm...let's have a recount on what happened today...: 1. It poured. 2. It poured some more. 3. My book ripped down the middle today so I have to redo the spining. 4. Lunch sucked. Period. 5. DId I mention it rained?

3. I've been playing more wizards and fate than anything else. Long story. And Christmas music. I love the cold. Heck, i'm going to go edit my profile and write that down.

Well, whirlwinds do that to you no?  
This chapter's song is by two songs: Simple and Clean or My Immortal. TRY AND SEE WHICH ONE FITS BETTER FOR YOU.

M'dears, reviews would be nice. Thanks for understanding. Rant in the review if you want. Just...review. I'll try to respond this time. :)

CLICK THAT DAMN BUTTON ALREADY!

-The Rosie Rosie Rose :P


End file.
